miraculousladybugfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Soy Ladybug
}} " " es la canción que sale al inicio de cada episodio de la serie Prodigiosa: Las Aventuras de Ladybug. Una versión corta se puede escuchar como un intro del show y la versión completa, sin letra, se escucha durante los créditos. En Enero 18 del 2016, Thomas Astruc publicó un video del storyboard del tema musical.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CAYE2FW9aKs Letra ESPAÑOL = - Opening Español (ES) = right|thumb|Tema de apertura en español right Marinette (hablando): Por el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, con una vida normal Pero hay algo en mí, que nadie sabe todavía Que tengo un secreto Coro: Es Ladybug, viene a vencer Su corazón es su poder Es Ladybug, lo vais a ver Nunca el mal se va a imponer ¡Es Ladybug! }} |-|ÁRABE = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día, soy Marinette Una chica que vive una vida normal Pero hay algo que nadie sabe Porque tengo un secreto Coro: ¡Miraculous! es la mejor ¡Simpre a tiempo para salvar el día! ¡Miraculous!, tiene suerte! El poder del amor la ayudará ¡Miraculous! }} |-|BÚLGARO = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo en mí que nadie sabe Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: Aquí ellos están, ¡Ladybug y Cat Noir! Aquí están los Miraculous, ¡La fuerza en ellos es tan buena! ¡Aquí ellos están! }} |-|CHECO = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero algo en mí que nadie sabe. Tengo un secreto. Coro: ¡Es Miraculous, increíble! ¡Su amuleto tiene cinco puntos! ¡Todas las pruebas ella va a resolver! ¡Su amor le da poder! ¡No se rendirá!}} |-|COREANO = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Coro: }} - Versión Extendida = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette, Una chica ordinaria y común. Pero hay algo especial acerca de mi. Porque es un secreto. FIESTAR (cantando): Día ordinario, noche especial Nadie sabe de mi secreto. Las fuerzas del mal en la oscuridad Desaparecen en mi vista. Uh-uh-oh Cuando el sol se va a dormir Uh-uh-oh Y la luna se asoma Uh-uh-oh Uno, Dos, Tres, Mi mundo cobra vida en ese momento Coro: Ladybug, volando alto! Nadie te puede detener! Ladybug, dondequiera que estés, Llámame en cualquier momento FIESTAR (cantando): Cuando alguien está en peligro, Cuando las cosas salen mal, Como magia, como suerte Con tus ojos cerrados, solo di mi nombre Uh-uh-oh La magia comienza Uh-uh-oh Gobierna la noche Uh-uh-oh Uno, Dos, Tres, ¡Mi mundo cobra vida en ese momento! Coro 2x FIESTAR (cantando): Oh, Ladybug, volando alto FIESTAR (cantando): Ladybug, dondequiera que estés, Llámame en cualquier momento ¡Ladybug! }} }} |-|DANÉS = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero algo en mí que nadie sabe todavía. Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: ¡Miraculous, increíble! ¡El juego es mejor cuando es de dos! ¡Miraculous, es su momento! ¡Esto parece casi amor! ¡Miraculous!}} |-|FRANCÉS = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Coro: }} - Versión Extendida = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Me llamo Marinette, Una chica como todas las demás. Pero cuando el destino me llama para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal, Me convierto en ¡Miraculous Ladybug! Marinette (cantando): Mariposa negra, misterio en París, Esa es mi historia, bastante extraña. La magia negra, me desespera Y Cat Noir no es un ángel. Uh-uh-oh Amor entrecruzado, Uh-uh-oh Mi corazón ama a Adrien. Uh-uh-oh Pero él solo me ama Cuando me convierto en… Coro: Ladybug, amuleto de la suerte, Lady de Magia y Dama de Suerte! En Ladybug, dama de corazón, ¡Siendo heroica en caso de emergencia! Adrien: Yo soy Chat Noir, siempre presente. Y tengo superpoderes. Por la victoria, juro que, Pelearé, apasionadamente. Uh-uh-oh Amor entrecruzado, Uh-uh-oh Tengo miedo de amar en vano. Uh-uh-oh A quien no me puede amar Cuando vive su destino… Chorus 2x Adrien: Miraculous! Miraculous! Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: Es Ladybug, Lady del corazón, ¡Siendo heroica en caso de emergencia! ¡Ladybug! }} }} |-|GRIEGO= - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Coro: }} |-|HEBREO= - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, que tiene una vida normal Pero hay algo que nadie sabe Porque tengo un secreto Coro: ¡Ladybug!¡Miraculous! Ayudará en momentos difíciles ¡Miraculous!¡Es la mejor! Y con los poderes del amor ¡Miraculous! }} |-|Húngaro = - Traducción (Google Translate) = Marinette (hablando): Soy días Marinette. Una chica normal que vive una vida promedio. Pero hay algo extraordinario que nadie lo sabe. Todavía es un secreto. Coro: ¡Miraculous! Pero será un milagro! Cuando el problema aparece allí! ¡Miraculous! Va a ser muy bueno! La llama del amor se enciende! ¡Miraculous!! - Opening Húngaro (Ver. 2) = right Marinette (hablando): Nappal Marinette vagyok. Egy átlagos életet élő átlagos lány. De van bennem valami rendkívüli, amiről senki sem tud. Az még titok. Coro: Miraculous, csoda dolog. Besuhanok, ha nem megy jól! Beüt a sokk, hogy nincsen jobb, Az erőm a szív mélyéről szól! Őrizd meg jól!}} |-|Inglés = - Extendido = Marinette (hablando): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (cantando): I live a life that's full of fun, It keeps me sharp and on the run. When evil comes, I find a way To use my force and save the day. Uh-uh-oh Life's got me spinning 'round. Uh-uh-oh My feet are off the ground. Uh-uh-oh And when the sun goes down, You better hang around! Coro: It's Ladybug! Jumping above! The power is on when things go wrong! It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! Adrien: They look at me and think I'm cool. I'm Cat Noir. At night I rule. My ring is charged with energy. My claws are out, just watch and see. Uh-uh-oh Oh no, you never know. Uh-uh-oh My force will only grow. Uh-uh-oh And when the moon is out, You better hang around! Coro 2x Adrien: It's Ladybug, jumping above! Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: It's Ladybug, the lucky charm! The magic is on, always so strong! It's Ladybug! - Alternativo* = thumb|right Marinette (hablando): In the daytime, I'm Marinette, Just a normal girl with a normal life. But there's something about me that no one knows yet, 'Cause I have a secret. Marinette (cantando): Another day, I’m back at school I think about him, he’s so cool He looks at me, I look away But does he see me anyway? Oh-oh-oh! He’s got me spinning around Oh-oh-oh! My feet are off the ground Oh-oh-oh! And when the sun goes down, That’s when I become… Coro: Miraculous! Simply the best! Up to the test when things go wrong! Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Adrien (cantando): I am a cat, just chillin’ out But in the night, she’s all that I think about I feel so strong when she’s around, She picks me up when I am down Oh-oh-oh! Oh no, you never know Oh-oh-oh! My love can only grow Oh-oh-oh! And when I see her smile That’s when she becomes… Coro 2x Adrien: Miraculous, you are the best! Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: Miraculous, the luckiest! The power of love, always so strong! Miraculous! - Traducción = - Oficial = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette, Solo una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay algo acerca de mi que nadie sabe todavía, Porque tengo un secreto. Marinette (cantando): Vivo una vida, que está llena de diversión Me mantiene alerta y a la carrera. Cuando viene el mal, encuentro la manera De usar mi fuerza y salvar el día. Oh-oh-oh La vida me tiene dando vueltas. Oh-oh-oh Mis pies no tocan el piso. Oh-oh-oh Y cuando el sol se pone, ¡Es mejor que estés cerca! Coro: ¡Es Ladybug! ¡Saltando encima! ¡El poder está aquí cuando las cosas salen mal! ¡Es Ladybug, amuleto de la suerte! ¡La magia esta aquí, siempre tan fuerte! Adrien: Ellos me miran, y piensan que soy genial. Soy Cat Noir. En la noche gobierno. Mi anillo está cargado con energía. Mis garras están listas, espera y observa. Oh-oh-oh Oh no, uno nunca sabe. Oh-oh-oh Mi fuerza crecerá. Oh-oh-oh Y cuando la luna salga, ¡Es mejor que estés cerca! Coro 2x Adrien: ¡Es Ladybug, saltando encima! ¡Ohhh! Cantantes de fondo: ¡Es Ladybug, amuleto de la suerte! ¡La magia está aquí, siempre tan fuerte! ¡Es Ladybug! }} }} |-|ITALIANO = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En la vida de todos los días, soy Marinette, una chica normal con una vida normal. Pero hay una cosa que me preocupa que nadie sabe, porque tengo un secreto Coro: ¡Miraculous! ¡Una energía! ¡Simplemente la mejor! ¡Miraculous! Y la magia que conquista todo es el amor. ¡Miraculous! }} |-|NORUEGO = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Coro: }} |-|Polaco = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Así que todos los días? Soy Marinette, Chica ordinaria con una vida ordinaria. Pero esconde algo que yo no conozco a nadie. Es mi secreto... Coro: Tengo un gran regalo Sale de su encanto Lo mismo ocurre con el poder de Mirakulum Tengo un gran regalo, y en el corazón del fuego El amor me da fuerza espiritual Tengo un gran regalo}} - Versión Extendida = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Coro: }}}} |-|PORTUGUÉS = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Me llamo, Marinette. Una chica como las otras, Pero tengo una cosa que nadie sabe, Porque yo tengo un secreto! Coro: ¡Soy Ladybug! ¡Siempre la mejor! ¡Contra enemigos yo voy a luchar! ¡Soy Ladybug! ¡Siempre con suerte! ¡La fuerza del amor nos va a salvar! Soy Ladybug...}} - Opening Portugués (PT) = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Durante el día, soy Marinette Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo en mí que nadie sabe, Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: La Ladybug, llego a vencer El corazón es su poder, Con Ladybug, ustedes verán, ¡Qué el mal nunca va a prevalecer! ¡Ella es Ladybug! }}}} |-|Rumano = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): En el día, soy Marinette. Una chica normal, con una vida normal. Pero hay algo acerca de mí, que no se ha revelado todavía. Porque tengo un secreto. Coro: ¡Miraculous! ¡La más bella! ¡Te salvará cuando tengas problemas! ¡Miraculous! ¡Con suerte! ¡El amor siempre ganará! ¡Miraculous! - Opening Rumano (Ver. 2) = right Marinette (hablando): IÎn timpul zilei, sunt Marinette, Doar o fată normală, cu o viaţă normală. Dar există ceva legat de mine ce înca nu s-a aflat încă, Pentru că am un secret! Coro: Miraculos, cel mai frumos, Te va scăpa când dai de greu! Miraculos, cel norocos, Dragostea învinge tot, mereu! Miraculos!}} |-|Ruso = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Por el día, soy Marinette (en Ruso: Marinett). Una chica ordinaria, viviendo una vida inusual. Pero nadie sabe algo acerca de mi... Es mi secreto. Coro: Las maravillas están cerca, Solo mira alrededor. Mira muy bien, ¡No te lo pierdas! Las maravillas están cerca, Solo gírate. La amistad, el amor ¡Ya están en camino! }} - Opening viejo = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Mi nombre es Marinette (en Ruso: Marinett). Soy una chica ordinaria, viviendo mi vida inusual. Pero nadie sabe algo acerca de mi... Es mi secreto. Coro: Las maravillas están cerca, Solo mira alrededor. Mira muy bien, ¡No te lo pierdas! Las maravillas están cerca, Solo gírate. La amistad, el amor ¡Ya están en camino! }} }} |-|SUECO = - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Coro: }} |-|TURCO= - Traducción = Marinette (hablando): Coro: }} Personajes que aparecen En orden de aparición: Galería Tema Musical 010.png TM_Torre_Eiffel.jpeg TM_Torre_Eiffel2.jpeg TM_Marinette.jpeg Tema Musical 023.png TM_Marinette_2.jpeg Tema Musical 030.png TM_Marinette_Croissant.jpeg TM_Marinette_cayendo.jpeg TM_Marinette_caída.jpeg TM_Chloé_ríe.jpeg TM_Alya_ayuda.jpeg Tema Musical 047.png TM_Marinette_Alya.jpeg Tema Musical 053.png Tema Musical 057.png Tema Musical 059.png Tema Musical 063.png Tema Musical 064.png TM_Adrien_mochila.jpeg TM_Chloé_empuja_Marinette.jpeg TM_Beso_inesperado.jpeg Tema Musical 069.png TM_Marinette_enojada.jpeg TM_Tikki.jpeg Tema Musical 079.png Tema Musical 080.png Tema Musical 083.png Tema Musical 084.png Tema Musical 085.png Tema Musical 087.png Tema Musical 088.png Tema Musical 090.png TM_Ladybug.jpeg Tema Musical 092.png Tema Musical 093.png Tema Musical 096.png TM_Ladybug_2.jpeg Tema Musical 097.png Tema Musical 098.png Tema Musical 101.png TM_Ladybug_columpiar.jpeg Tema Musical 105.png TM_Ladybug_3.jpeg Tema Musical 113.png TM_Niños.jpeg Tema Musical 116.png TM_Niños_3.png TM_Adultos.jpeg Tema Musical 124.png TM_Hawk_Moth.jpeg Tema Musical 132.png Tema Musical 133.png Tema Musical 137.png TM_Cat_Lady.jpeg Tema Musical 138.png Tema Musical 139.png Tema Musical 142.png TM_casi.jpeg Tema Musical 143.png Tema Musical 146.png Tema Musical 148.png Tema Musical 149.png TM_Adrien_triste.jpeg Tema Musical 153.png Tema Musical 156.png Tema Musical 157.png TM_Kwamis.jpeg Tema Musical 159.png TM_Kwamis_2.jpeg Tema Musical 161.png Tema Musical 165.png Tema Musical 166.png Tema Musical 167.png TM_Cofre.jpeg TM_cofre_cerrando.jpeg Tema Musical 169.png TM_Logo.jpeg Storyboard Miraculous Ladybug OP Animatic|Storyboard publicado por el creador. TM_SB_1.jpeg|Incluye a Kim, Max, Mylène, Alix, Ivan, Nathanaël, Roger, Theo, Jalil y alguien llamado Aza. TM_SB_2.jpeg|Aquí hay algunos nombres desconocidos: Otis (que es Animan), Grimault (puede ser el fotógrafo), y Cheng. TM_SB_3.jpeg|Villanos. De der a izq: Evillustrator, Princess Fragrance, Lady Wifi, Mr. Pigeon, desconocido... TM_SB_4.jpeg|...Continuación. de derecha a izquierda: Bubbler, Faraón, Simón, Rogercop, Antibug y Mimo. TM_SB_5.jpeg|Los Kwami (los mismos): Tikki, Plagg, el kwami verde (parece ser de tortuga) y el kwami morado. TM_SB_6.jpeg Trivia * En frente del colegio, Marinette corre con un croissant en la boca. Este es un cliché común en mangas y ánimes de un personaje corriendo al colegio con un pedazo de comida, normalmente desayuno, en su boca para indicar que el personaje está apurado y/o va tarde. ** Marinette se tropieza con un pequeño gato negro. * En la versión coreana a veces es reemplazada por una versión instrumental. * En "The Puppeteer," Ladybug silba una parte de esta canción. * Al final del episodio "Pixelator," Jagged Stone toca una versión de esta canción en su concierto. en:It's Ladybug ru:Miraculous! (Опенинг) pl:Piosenka_przewodnia fr:Miraculous ! pt-br:Sou_Ladybug Categoría:Canciones